


锦蛇小传 番12车尾气

by Fengyi98



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyi98/pseuds/Fengyi98
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	锦蛇小传 番12车尾气

狱蛇还没来得及说话，裤腰一下子被人扯住，澎湃的热意在身体里翻涌，他克制不住地挺了一下胸膛，勉强抓住姜泽的手：“等……等等，在这儿？”  
“不然呢？”  
“这光天化日朗朗乾坤举头三尺有神明啊——”  
狱蛇惊喘一声，抓住姜泽的头发，“别舔啊！”  
黑蛇的生殖器官诡异而优美，一根秀丽的肉棒，却跟着两个摇摇摆摆吐汁的头，把姜泽的腮都撑起来，活像吃榛子的松鼠。  
狱蛇对这种事毫无经验，后背软软地贴着树干，在姜泽嘴里爆发出来。浑身的筋肉酥酥麻麻，大腿根抽搐得尤其厉害，被姜泽又逮住，不依不饶地舔舐，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“射得太多了，”姜泽勾着嘴唇看看他，把挂在头上的那些液体向后面引，“这么舒服。”  
润滑太充分，狱蛇又软滑得像果冻一样，姜泽进入的时候都没感到太大阻碍，扶着狱蛇的腰轻轻往上顶，那翘起来的部分就在腺体上藕断丝连地摩擦，毫不客气。  
“嗯……”狱蛇咬着嘴唇，抓着他的胳膊夹紧腿，“快点，再快。”  
姜泽几乎要笑出来，伸手摸了摸他前面精神的那根，发狠冲撞了好一阵。枝垂樱微微摇晃起来，粉白交映的枝条在狱蛇背上搔过，宛若花落和玉，暗香扑鼻。  
蛇族好像生来便对情事有特长，没过多久，上面那个变成了狱蛇，姜泽躺在地上，微微垂眼就可以看到对方圆圆的肚脐，好像浪花中一枚小小的宝石，随着白肉腰肢不停翻滚。  
头上已经开始有早起的鸟儿在叫，甚至有两只刚出了窝，歪着头从上打量他们。姜泽刚一分神，就被狱蛇毫不客气地单手控住脖子：“那蠢鸟难道比我好看？”  
为表歉意，姜泽伸手一寸寸捋过他汗湿的脊骨，坐起来面贴着面从下向上顶他。狱蛇越叫越娇、声音越来越大，肉与灵的交合中，姜泽紧紧注视着他，看到赤红色的瞳仁中出现了一枚金点，随后拉成细细的线，暨而由点成面，越来越亮、越来越广袤，直到冉冉金光大盛，普洒全眸。  
一轮被情欲泪水浸泡的太阳。   
姜泽在狱蛇的眼里看了一场惊心动魄的瑰丽日出。


End file.
